A promise of ten years
by Pachirisu-lyn
Summary: Some time after the manga Batonnage, Kellyn discover his sealed past. Kate realized she's no ordinary girl. Meanwhile, Solana, Lunick, Summer, Ben, and Keith are coming to Almia with some other rangers. (Just a fic involving a little magic, songs, and HOPEFULLY humor) pairings: Kate x Kellyn, Summer x Ben, Solana x Lunick, Keith x OC. IN THE MIDST OF REWRITING!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fict ever, so please go easy on me. This chapter is just a flashback, and I'm really planning on editing this chapter soon, so I would recommend to start from chapter 2 actually, but no worries, parts of this chapter (the flashback) will reappear throughout the Story (if necessary) and this one is the flashback as a whole. 'think that's it.. so, anyways, enjoy! **

**I never will own Pokemon by the way**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

"_sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself"_

"_cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone"  
_

"_it's easy to feel like you don't need help"_

"_but it's harder to walk all alone…"_

_A soft voice sang through forest as a brown-haired boy looked around to the source of the voice._

"_you'll change inside when you realize…."_

_He walked deeper in the forest and found a brunette girl about 1 year younger than him standing in mid air singing_

"_the world comes alive and everything's right"_

"_from beginning to end when you have a friend by your side"_

_The trees surround her, and a warm gentle breeze passed by, nature welcomes her as she sang beautifully_

"_that helps you to find the beauty you are when you open your heart"_

"_and believe in the gift of a friend"_

"_The gift of a friend.."_

_Her song was cut and her soft eyes became very furious showing she's cautious to those around her. Her sky blue eyes turned to bloody red making the boy frightened and ran away._

_He bumped to some suspicious looking guys with some pokemons beside them startled to see him. The boy himself is quite scared and tried to run away 'till an Ariados capture him using string shot tangled him in the spider web. The guys whispered something one to another, probably what they would do to him._

_Scared of what would happen next, the boy shut his eyes. noises of groans came to his ears and he open his eyes to see the singing brunette girl before stood before him and the man that capture him before along with their pokemons lying in front of her._

_She had a sword in her hands and a pachirisu, Luxray, and Infernape next to her, her eyes has turned back to sky blue. She turned to the frightened boy and gave him a gentle smile. She released a poke ball and a Scyther came out and cut the spider web releasing him._

_Still frightened he tried running away but fell and has some scars on his knee. He turned to see her giggling and Luxray and Infernape rolled their eyes, while pachirisu laughed loudly. She sit next to him put her hands on his knee and healed it._

"_great job girl,now we have another victim for us to use memory erase on" a voice came out of the sapphire necklace she wore. Hearing the word 'memory erase' he tried to escape but fell again since his knee hasn't fully healed._

"_and great job to you too, you've scared him" she glared at her necklace (quite weird actually glaring at a necklace)_

_Luxray and Infernape sighed heavily as if saying 'here we go again' while Pachirisu giggled watching her master arguing pointlessly, even the boy finds it quite amusing on how they start 'till how they got that far._

"_Hmph, unlike you I've never cause trouble!" The Sapphire fought back _

_The girl put her hand on her hips "Oh really? Then what about that time when you were stolen by a Snivy and I have to chase that Snivy around the town just to get you back?"_

"_you were taking a bath that time, so you took me off and left me on a rock!"the sapphire furiously shouted at her. While the girl is trying to find the words to fight back, the Sapphire attacked again, "andl remember the time when you tried to catch Pachirisu with the pokeball? she's playing with you the whole time, while you are having a hard time chasing it, 'till you got mad and hit her with the masterball you suppose to use FOR EMERGENCY like a mad girl in the head that is"_

_Pachirisu stopped giggling immediately and hold her head and rubbed it as if recalling the pain._

"_sorry 'bout that, Pachirisu" she sympathetically turned to her Pachirisu who's still rubbing her head as if in pain (it's acting of course)_

"_Well at least-" she stopped immediately and turned her attention towards the trees even her pokemons turned the same direction ready to fight. The boy, no longer scared confusedly stares at them._

"_Looks like we've got company" she glanced at her Pokemons giving them signs. the Pokemons nodded understanding her plan."Down!"she shouted at them. _

_Soon, a male Kangaskhan charge from the ground, Infernape immediately uses flame wheel and knocked the Kangaskhan down, followed with flamethrower, while Luxray attacked an ariados, and a Rhydon with Thunder paralyzing them, and Pachirisu stand on guard to protect the boy._

"_umm… Sapph, don't you think I should call back-up?" she (awkwardly) spoke to her necklace. _

"_They can handle these, plus, we can level them up with this" She was about to fight back 'till a spinarak almost used spider web on her, unfortunately, a girl with green hair that jumped out of nowhere attacked (or should I say, kicked) it from above sending it flying._

"_Jasmine" the brown haired girl spoke crossing her arms, "Kicking a pokemon by jumping off a tree while wearing a skirt is a really bad idea" Jasmine, the green haired girl blushed in frustration and embarrassment while glaring at her._

"_i.. I don't think this is the time to tell jokes cousin" from the tree Jasmine jumped off, a blonde boy, the same age as him faintly blushed while crossing his arms and looked away._

"_I have a name, you don't have to call me cousin, Rick" she crossed her arms and look away._

"_Right, anyways, shouldn't we finish this chase already?" Rick turned to her._

"_Sure, why not, my pokemons would really appreciate it" She turned to Jasmine who's asking if she's talking to her_

"_you want me to do that?" she crossed her arms as if she doesn't want to_

"_This is your territory, it would be way better for you to do it" The brunette replied. _

_Finding no excuses, Jasmine answered, "Fine, but you owe me for this" she warned then close her emerald eyes, and touch the tree next to her, she point to the trees behind the brunette's pokemons who are still in the battlefield._

"_5 people, I'll take the middle" she said._

"_I'll go with left" Rick said._

"_which leaves me with the right" the brunette said tying her shoe lace._

"_I feel bad for those on the right" Rick whisper to Jasmine and made her giggle while the girl glares at him._

_They started doing their 'thing' and within seconds, 5 men lays unconscious on the floor and the pokemons retreat immediately._

"_Now, you and Rick take care of the clean-up, I'm gonna take some rest" jasmine walked calmly 'till she saw the boy. "uh-oh, Guys, we've got company" She point to the boy._

"_Ah, I forgot, this guy has nothing to do with them, I saved him from them, so I don't think he's one of them" She snapped her fingers._

"_So, what're we gonna do with him, he saw the whole thing" Rick said turning at her._

"_oh, come on, Ricky, let him go this time, please?" She plead him with some puppy eyes, while Jasmine stares at the boy curiously._

"_umm guys, can I talk to you for a sec?" Jasmine turned to the still begging brunette and Rick repeatedly saying no. she whispered some things to them. They whispered in a very low tone that the boy could only hear some parts when Jasmine was like: "We have two options". Then the brunette goes, "Let's do it!". And Rick went like, "We can't take risks, plus I never said I trust this guy". Then the brown-haired pouted really loud that he doesn't even have to try eavesdropping. Jasmine and Rick shushed her, she apologize, and they went back to 'low-tone mode' really low this time that he could hear nothing._

"_okay, I'll take care of him, you do the clean up" she cheerfully said walking to where the boy is._

"_No! I don't want to do the-!?" before Jasmine finish what she was saying, Rick dragged her to where the people are._

"_Hey, what's your name?" The brunette asked after Rick successfully stop Jasmine's complaining._

"_Kellyn Hajime" the boy replied._

"_hee~ Kellyn huh? Well then, Kelly, I've got a favor" Kellyn was about to complain for the nickname she gave him but was cut by her before he could say anything_

_After telling him the favor, for some reasons, Jasmine jumped excitedly_

"_it hatched! Yay~" she jumped up and down happily and ran towards the brunette and gave her a baby Pachirisu who just hatched from an egg_

"_Yippee~! It hatched! Another Pachirisu~!" She excited and happily hold the Pachirisu, the pachirisu woke up and released it's cry._

"_I know! I'll give this to you for dragging you into this!" she gave the Pachirisu to him which he gladly accepts. "just think of it as a payment for the favor 'kay?"_

"_Well, I think we're done in here, now let's go" Rick said. The brunette and Jasmine nodded._

"_Wait!" Kellyn shouted stopping them. "umm.. who are you guys?" he asked._

_The brunette, Rick, and Jasmine exchange glances. "Should we tell him?" Jasmine asked._

"_I guess so, I did asked for his name" the brunette replied._

"_Real name? or Fake?" Rick asked to the Sapphire stone the brunette's wearing._

"_Real, unless you can think of other names" The Sapphire replied._

"_Okay, Himeka Jasmine"_

"_Richard Hotaru"_

"_Hitomi" and that's the brunette's name, "Katherina HItomi"_

"_Well, I'm counting on you, Kelly Hajime-kun!" She said cheerfully._

* * *

**Sorry if there's any mistake for my grammar!**


	2. Big news

**Kate: Pens?**

**Me: check!**

**Kate: books?**

**Me: Check!**

**Kellyn: uhh… lyn, I don't think the readers would like to read you checking your stuffs for tomorrow. Can you just do the disclaimer and start the chapter already?**

**Me: Check! Huh? Okay! Ryth, Isaac, Janken!**

**Rythmi: What?**

**Me: Check! Janken!**

**Rythmi: Jan what? What's that?**

**Me: Isaac, explain to her! Check!**

**Isaac: Janken is Japanese's rock paper scissor. It's a…**

**Rythmi: Yes, Isaac, I get the point. Thank you, google.**

**Me: Good! Now Janken! Both of you! the winner will get a prize. Check!**

**Rythmi: ooh! Make-ups? Dresses?**

**Me: Just do it!**

**Ryth: Fine!**

**Rythmi & Isaac: Janken pon! *Rock vs Paper* Rythmi wins**

**Rythmi: Yay~ now where's my prize?**

**Me: Check! Well that ends up quick. Well then, Rythmi. As the winner of Janken, I now present you… drum roll!**

***drum rolls***

**Me: the honor of doing the disclaimer!**

**Me: Check!**

**Rythmi: That's no prize!**

**Me: Just do It will ya? Check!**

**Rythmi: *sighs* Fine, Pachirisu-lyn doesn't and will never own pokemon.**

**Me: And Check!**

* * *

"_Himeka Jasmine"_

"_Richard Hotaru"_

"_Hitomi" and that's the brunette's name, "Katherina HItomi"_

"_Well, I'm counting on you, Kelly Hajime-kun! She cheerfully said_

**End of… flashback**

Silence fell as he started to lose conciseness… Well that is, until he got back to reality, thanks to….

"KELLLYN! WAKE UUUUPPPP!" a high pitched voice trying to wake a sixteen year old boy.

Kellyn's POV

Which idiot shouted at me first thing in the morning? Judging from the voice, I think it's Kate. The newbie top ranger who just became one a few weeks ago. HOLD ON! Why is she in my room?

"EEEEKKK! Rythmi wait!" I heard her screaming again. Rythmi is here too? Why are these two in my room? I tried to open my eyes to see what's going on, but there's no need to try… Just as Kate said those lines above, icy water came splashing on me.

I got up immediately and I state two things. One: Hooray, my guesses were right. Right in front of me are Kate, and the blond operator Rythmi. Two: ugh, me and my bed are wet, really wet as if we're being washed wet.

"Yikes" was the only thing Kate said as she walk slowly towards the door ready to run for her life. If it's not morning, yep, they're dead. Apparently, I don't want to make any ruckus first thing in the morning. So, I'll save that for later.

I stood up and walk past them, went to my wardrobe, and told them to get out by glaring at them which they understood perfectly and run for it while I changed my wet clothes to my ranger outfit.

Today's my day-off, so I was thinking to go to my secret spot.

On my way outside I spotted Professor Hastings seeming busy with the other operators (Excluding Rythmi since she just woke me up and now unknown where she is). I actually wanted to ask why did he sent them for my morning call and who gave them the keys to my room. But since they're busy, I'll save it for later.

Kate's POV

Me and Rythmi are running in the halls after Rythmi woke Kellyn up with a bucket of water, and I really feel bad about it. But, hey, at least, mission complete! We stopped after we thought it's far enough. I knelt down of exhaustion.

I turned to Rythmi who's still trying to control her breathing after all of those running. I giggled. If Kincaid's here, he would probably be like, "No running in the halls!", and, "Detention! Both of you!" I laughed out loud as the image of him cross my mind. Ah, I miss ranger school. I miss seeing Keith got to detention at least once or twice a day, I miss Ms April, Janice, Mr. Kaplan with all his destruction thingy, Principal Lamont, even Kincaid's famous "No running in the halls"!

Rythmi confusedly turned to me who is still in the state of trying not to laugh. Thankfully, I managed to stop laughing when Professor Hastings walking towards our direction. We greeted him properly without any panting, or giggling.

"Ah, Misery, I've been looking for you!" the professor exclaimed. I glanced to Rythmi who is groaning inside while I giggled inside. By the way, to those who don't know, Misery is Hastings 'nickname' for Rythmi.

"It's Rythmi professor. Not Misery." Rythmi corrected him politely in a rather irritating tone. She's used to it, and this is not unusual. But, for some reasons, Hastings keeps mistaking her name to Misery and I found it rather amusing sometimes.

"Right, we need you to help the other operators right now. Now I now it's your day off, but it would be faster if you helped out." He said. Ryth nodded and walked away leaving me with the professor.

"And Kate, I have a favor for you" he said. This time, it's for me.

"umm.. yes?" I asked. A favor? Does that mean I can decline it if I wanted to?

Hastings told me the favor. My face lit up. "Yes! I'll do it!" I screamed out of excitement. What's the favor? I'll explain later, anyways, I'd love, willingly, and gladly do it.

"Good" professor Hastings replied. Ooh, I can't wait for tomorrow.

Just then, I saw Rythmi happily skipped towards our direction. Ignoring the professor who is standing in front of me, she held my hand and twirls me around making me really dizzy.

"RYTH! STOOOPPPP!" I screamed as she spins me faster and faster. She stopped and apologizes. I held my head. The world is spinning in my eyes, I hardly could see clearly since everything's spinning and so is me.

"They're coming!" She screamed to the professor, which was clearly rude but he doesn't seemed to mind. Though he did mind the loud voice. As proof, he covers his ears with his hands as she said the words above. He uncovers it as she finished screaming. He nodded and walked away.

I turned to Rythmi and asked who's coming and what's that all about. She told me everything. We let out a really loud squeal making everyone staring at us wondering what has gotten into us. We held each other's hands and jumped up and down. Ooh… I can't wait for tomorrow! I'm so telling everyone.

Kellyn's POV

On the way to my secret spot, I bumped into Sven and Wendy in front of the ranger union. They were eating ice cream and Sven accidently spilled some on me. My hands are still a little sticky even after I washed it.

Then, I bumped to Isaac who just came out from Altru tower, saw me and start uttering some…formulas? I had no idea what happened but he probably succeeded on making a new machine (whatever it is) and now telling me his journey to make it. I think. Honest thoughts, I had no idea what he's saying, and I don't get what he's talking about either (I don't seem to see any difference on those two sentences). I wasted about half an hour listening to his… stories.

After I got away from Isaac, I accidently stepped on Kangaskhan's tail (Wait, uh.. Is there any Kangaskhan in Almia?) and they were going rampage chasing me. Thankfully I captured them before anyone got hurt after running 1-5 kilometers.

Then, in Pueltown I met some twins fighting over whether Charizard's a fire type or a flying type, and I was dragged by them to be the judge. I don't suppose they know that some pokemons doesn't only have one type. As I was about to tell them exactly that. aparently, my answer was drown by them screaming "Is too" and "is not" pretty loudly making everyone staring at us. And me? I'm stuck with those two ignoring me while fighting.

Splashed by Rythmi, spilled ice creaming by Sven, 'detained' by Isaac, chased by Kangaskhan, stuck between a pointless fight, and there some others but it'll be a waste of time telling every single of them.

Now finally, peace and quiet… no more splashing, no more water, no more stories I don't get, no more running, stuck between a fight. Just me and a nice clearing.

I lay down and shaped some clouds while spacing out with my Pachirisu laying beside me.

That weird dream… was that my past? What happens after that? I recall them giving me a new-born Pachirisu. My eyes widen, and I stood up and glanced at my partner who is laying right beside me. i shook my head and lay back down spacing out again.

I'm still in the same state when certain annoying voice rang again, and Pachirisu ran towards the source.

"Kelly!" I can clearly heard her screaming. Since the case with Kincaid, she keeps on calling me that on some occasion if she's way too hyper. I hurriedly close my eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"KELLYYY!" and again she screamed out loud and I'm not going to answer her 'till she calls me my proper name and not nickname.

"KELLY! KEEEEEELLLYYYY! For Arceus sake answer me already! Kelly!" she goes. That reminds me, that Katherina girl also nicknamed me Kelly in the last minute.

"Kellyn" she finally gave up.

"What?" I answer coldly. I am not going to forgive her for calling me Kelly, and I'm most certainly won't forgive her for touching my collection with her dirty hands and for the 'wake up call' the two gave me this morning.

"Whoa, that's cold" she commented. Seriously, just get to the point already.

"Whatever, what do you want? Wait, how did you find this place anyways?" I replied plus asked her.

"Well, since you're not in the union, I searched for you outside, then I met Wendy, Isaac, and some twins who's fighting over some stupid things so I told them to cut it out. And they told me where you went. Then, my Pachirisu said that your Pachirisu had once led her here, so I figure you're here." I glared at my Pachirisu who is now acting all innocent and whistling (if it could) as if doesn't know anything. Now that explains it.

"Anyways, back to the point! I've got 2 good news, one is a good news, and two… is more like an invitation" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Which is?"

"one: Some rangers including Solana, Lunick, Summer, Ben, and Keith are coming to Almia!" she screamed out loud.

"Who?"

"Solana, Lunick, Summer, Ben, and Keith! You're a news maniac. Surely you've heard of them." She said. "Solana and Lunick are really famous in Fiorre. And Ben and Summer are originally from Almia! Though they transfer to Oblivia last week."

I really want to complain about the news maniac. Then again, she's right. Still, couldn't she make it sound better? "I know Summer and Ben. I gave them their information for their mission in Oblivia, which they hadn't finished yet. And again, yes, I know Solana and Lunick. I've met them once in Fiorre, and they've decorated the first page of Fiorre times bunch of times. And…Keith? As in the Keith who appeared in Almia times vol 3 & 7? How did you know him?" (A/N: I checked the Almia times from Pokemon ranger shadows of Almia)

"What do you mthat howdid I know him? He's…" she paused in realization. "I forgot, I don't know you 'till a few weeks ago." I nodded. "He's one of my first friends along with Rythmi, Isaac. He's a bit show off though"

"so? Why are they coming to Almia?" I asked her for further information.

"umm…"she paused. "actually, I think I remember Ryth said something about a ranger meeting or some sort of like that. But I left before listening to the full version" she scratched her head out of foolishness while I slapped myself.

"and? What's the second one?"

"oh right, Professor said we're being quite famous ever since Kincaid's case. So, he was thinking if we could be the representative for tomorrow's outdoor class. And I said yes" I groaned. You said yes!? Plus, WE!?

"WE? Can't you go alone?" Kate may not be a forcing type. But if she got her hopes too high, it's nearly impossible to escape without feeling bad. At least, that's what Rythmi said.

"Well, yes. But-" Kate's word was interrupted by Rythmi's voicemail.

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Kate, where are you? are you done with telling everyone that some rangers from other region are coming for a ranger meeting? Yes? Good! We need you and if you can find Kellyn, bring him to Puel Town too. There's a fire going in there, at least, that's what Melody reported. Anyways, go there and check it out. I'm counting on you. Bye." She goes. Well, at least that makes it clear that those rangers are really coming for a ranger meeting.

Kate turned to me and I nodded.

We captured some Staraptors and went to Puel Town to see some smoke. Well, that makes Melody's information clear. We landed there and found a 7 level burning house. We got the people and Pokemon out of there before putting out the fire.

Kate's POV

Did the house owner held a party or something? Why are there so many people and pokemon in here? Me and Kellyn got the people out just in time. I was about to go search for a water type pokemon 'till somebody stopped me by pulling my shirt (ranger outfit. I don't know what should I call them). i turned to see the 'reporter' and Isaac's little sister, Melody panicky point to the 7th (rooftop) floor. I looked up towards where she's pointing and saw a frightened Togepi that didn't managed to escape.

I gasped and without second thought burst into the building. I had no idea what I'm doing. My mind is distracted to saving the togepi. I hurriedly upstairs to get that Togepi. I'll think of a way to escape later…

Kellyn's POV

"WHAT WAS SHE THINKING!?" I accidently let my thoughts slipped out as Melody told me that an idiot recklessly got into the building WITHOUT ANY WATER POKEMON.

"she just wanted to save the Togepi" Is what Melody said. But seriously? Without any water type to help her out? She wants to save the Togepi, I get it. But she should've at least brought a water pokemon with her. "Argh! That idiot!" I again, let my thoughts slipped.

I felt something pushing my leg. I look down to see a vaporeon 'head butting' my leg (can a Vaporeon actually head-but something?) as if telling me to use it. Since I have no time ti think, I captured it and went inside the building. Now that I've think about it, can I actually got out of here with just a vaporeon? I'll think of something later...

I found Kate collapsed on the fifth floor stair with some scratches, and bruises, and the Togepi unconscious wrapped in her arms. Togepi woke up and panicked as it saw me and going rampage by running in circles. I captured it and it calmed down and rode on my shoulder along with Pachirisu.

Now that I've think about it, where's Kate's Pachirisu? Just as those thoughts gone by, i saw her coughing (if it actually could) and walking slowly towards my direction with some amount of bruises. My Pachirisu (A/N: I really need to name these Pachirisus. I think I'm starting to have a headache just to make a difference between the two) got off my shoulders and went by her side to help her walk leaving me, his master behind. Hey, does this little guy had a thing for her? Well, their masters are both rangers, and they were both Pachirisus. So, I'm not surprise really.

Well, now that we've found the pokemons safe. Let's get out of here. I got vaporeon to water gun the fire in the way since it doesn't know how to rain dance, while I give Kate a piggy-back ride in order for her not to block my view.

This is the time when I realized that this 'house' is more like a mansion or a maze! It has seven floors! I finally made it to the third floor just to meet a dead end, and what's worse, Vaporeon is out of PP (power point) for water gun (does the pokemon in ranger region have PPs like trainer does?). now what do I do?

Kate's POV

What happened? I remember getting Togepi out of the 7th floor and made it to the fifth. Then the fire goes wild and attacked me fiercely. Then… um.. what happens after that?

I tried opening my eyes, but I just can't. something is blocking me to do so, and I feel so weak too. But at least my ears are still working. As proof, I can hear a voice shouting, "Come on, Vaporeon. You can do it! There's only 2 more floors to go!". Kellyn? No doubt. 'guess Melody told him I recklessly got in here to help Togepi but got into trouble myself.

But that doesn't sound too good. Judging from his tone, I think the Vaporeon he's using is exhausted. And we're still in the third floor thanks to the 'there's only 2 more floors to go' part. And what's worse I can't either move or open my eyes, or even speak! Ugh, I feel useless.

"You're not useless! You just can't move after using your power to save yourself!" I can hear a very unfamiliar voice shouting inside my head. Can't move after using my power to save myself? What's that all about? I paused to think for a while.

"Umm… I don't know who you are, but can you help me out here? Please?" I asked to myself since I don't know who I should talk to. Then there was a long silence.

"uhh… I don't know. I mean, I do know how but the sky maiden won't be happy if I told you how." He/she answered. Sky maiden? Now who's that?

"I don't know who this sky maiden of yours. But, if you do know how, please tell me. please?" I plead. "I can't move at all, but if there's really something I can do. I'll do whatever it takes to do it. Please." I begged once again. And again, there was a long silence, longer than the first one.

"Just as expected of sisters. I give up" the mysterious voice finally answered. Sisters? Well I do have one, a blond haired little sister. But what does she has to do with this?

"I understand, I may receive a scolding from the sky maiden, but I can't let you die in fire." I still don't get what the sky maiden or sisters thing all about, but hey, she's telling me how.

"Close your eyes, and think of something you want to protect most, don't panic, and be calm. The power should rise from just that." then, i could hear her mumbling, "If it could reach her that is..."

what's that suppose to mean? leaving that aside, close my eyes, and think of something I want to protect most. That's easy. Wait! Will that actually worked? Well, there's nothing wrong to try. and hopefuly could reach this 'her' it's talking about.

I need not to close my eyes, since I can't even open it. Think of something I want to protect huh? Let's see… I want to protect… well, in this case… Kellyn, Pachirisu, and Togepi? Umm… I don't know what I want to protect MOST. I can't choose between any of them. But I think it's fine though. For some unknown reasons, I feel calm, and… I don't know what this feeling is… powerful?

Normal POV

At the same time, in ranger school a girl turned fiercely to Puel Town's direction as if reacting to Kate. She bit her lip. Her mind is currently full with possibilities. She has made up her mind. She opened her mouth and whisper in a very soft voice. Almost as if she squeaked, "Sky, obey my command."

At Puel town.

"What!? Kate charged into that house, and Kellyn followed after… WITH JUST A VAPOREON!?" Rythmi screamed to Melody which Melody replied with a nod.

Rythmi sighed and mumbled something like, "Be safe, you two" or "Once you got out of there, I'm gonna lecture you to my heart's content"

The atmosphere became gloomy as they looked down in horror. The clouds suddenly merged into dark clouds releasing some drop of water. The union's back-up team looked up, relieved. The tense atmosphere is finally released as they cheered as if it has never rain before.

Inside, Kate again lose conscious after that, while Vaporeon has the same reaction as the girl at the ranger school. It blinked, sprayed it's last water gun on the group, and burst into rooms to rooms (with the guys on it's tail of course) 'till they found the window without going in circles.

Still, jumping down from third floor is really a bad Idea. Especially if you have a unconscious person with you. still, Vaporeon successfully jumped down (gracefully if I may add). Even if that's so, Kel still doesn't want to take risks.

He glanced at the vines which are stuck on the walls above him that could possibly reached at least the second floor. They just need something to cut it.

Coincidence or not, Togepi evolved into Togetic allowing them to use area move "Cut" to the vines letting it down to nearly the first floor.

The duo Pachirisu slide down the vines and safely made it to the ground, while the ranger receive some bruises.

Kate's POV

"Awesome! You activated it?" a femine voice shouted. I opened my eyes and looked around me. I'm in nowhere! It's all white and nobody's in here! Where's the source of that voice?

"I can't believe you actually convinced her. That girl's stubborn!" another voice shouted. This time, it's a boy.

"Where are you guys?" I asked turning my head left and right.

"Right here!" it's the femine voice again. I looked up and saw the two going down as if they're on the elevator. The girl has green hair and wearing a white and pink dress, while the boy has blonde hair with blue… is this guy's cosplaying? Anyways, I can only see the colors since… I don't know if it's just me or these two are really blurry.

"Jas, Rick! Do you mind?" I looked to the source and…seriously? this one is way blurrier than the two. I think my eyes are going really bad. I can't even see colors!

"Now, would you mind explaining? I know you're in here!" she command in quite an irritated tone.

There's no reply.

"NOW!" she again shouted. this time, her voice sounds real furious. I glanced up and saw the two backing away. I don't think she's talking to either those two or me though.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault" there's a reply. The same someone who helped me out just now. "it" appeared and I can see her clearly, and not blurry like the other three. I gasped.

"Manaphy!" I accidently shouted. The legendary prince of the sea, Manaphy! He spoke to me? I glanced at the blurriest girl staring at me.

"Sorry, we need to talk." She said. Her tone is way calmer now. What a difference!

Everything's gone blurry again. I lose consciousness.

…

"Kate!" I can hear Rythmi's voice shouting. "Kate!" again she shouted louder.

I opened my eyes, Rythmi is the first person I see. Leaning againts the door, is Kellyn folding his arms.

"Great! You're awake!" she shouted and hugged me so hard that I nearly couldn't breathe.

I glanced around the room and realized I'm in the infirmary. How did I end up here?

"You passed out lacking of oxygen, so we- I mean, Kellyn carried you here. Then, we got you to the infirmary, and.. you know what comes next."Rhythmi filled me in what I had missed. I glanced at kellyn.

"Thank you" I said and he just give me a 'hmph' look. He's been like that ever since I delivered his newspaper. I turned to Rythmi, "So, how long have I slept?" I asked her.

"2-3 hours"

2-3 hours!? Seriously? I thought it was just a few minutes! I heard a knock on the door and Professor Hastings broke in with a worried look knocking down Kellyn.

Ouch, that has got to hurt. Kellyn got back up rubbing his head. Professor apologizes to him then turned to me again.

"Kate, are you okay?" he asked. I can see Chairperson Erma, Sven and Wendy behind him

"I'm fine professor. Really." I tried to stood. Then, everything gone blurry 'till I realize I lose conscious again.

After a few minutes, I woke up again. Puzzled. I feel so sleepy. I hardly could open my eyes. I glanced at Chairperson Erma who just spoke to the nurse Joy. (I don't think Nurse Joy lives in Almia… but, oh well). She gave me a worried look.

"The nurse said you should rest a few days. They don't know why, but your physical body seemed tired and needs lots of rest." She said. "You're permitted to have a temporary holiday until you're recovered."

"NO! I have an outdoor class to take care of tomorrow!" my voice echoed the room.

"I'm afraid we have to cancel that. We'll send someone else." Professor said calmly. Then glanced at Kellyn. "Unless, you have someone to help you out"

I can clearly heard his groan, which I believe everyone could. Looks like he won't change his mind. I let out a heavy sigh. 'guess I have to skip this one. Well, there's always next time right?

Kellyn's POV

Why does it have to be me again? I really wanted to pass. Well, Rythmi's words were proven right. It is impossible to pass without feeling bad. Plus, i think Professor also trying to get me to go to the outdoor class. Ugh, why are they being so forceful about me going to the outdoor class? I don't think I know any lines from Almia times about a top ranger going to the outdoor class. I sighed. Well, nobody will know about this right? After being forced a bunch of times, I finally gave up.

I raised my hands while slapping myself mentally on how I got involved into this.

"I'll go with her." The whole room had an awkward silence of shock. No surprise there. I saw Kate face 'filled with joy' . Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**Me: Check! Yay~ I'm on time!**

**Kate: yep. Congrats lyn.**

**Me: didn't think it would take that long.**

**Kate: your list is way too many.**

**Rythmi: what? Kate's your secretary now?**

**Me: you may say that. Anyways, what do you think?**

**Isaac: the questioner's opinion's first!**

**Me: ngg…. I think I reveal too much. Ryth?**

**Rythmi: I think you Write too much. This is waay too long for the second chapter.**

**Isaac: question! what story did I tell Kellyn again?**

**Me: dunno. But trust me, I need it for future chapters.**

**Kate: I haven't read it before. So, I'll read this super quick.**

**Me: Okay. Kellyn?**

**Kellyn: *Mouth wide open and didn't blinked at all***

**Me: Kellyn? Keeellyyynnn? *waves my hand in front of his face* Ryth, Isaac, help me out here!**

**Rythmi: 'kay-'kay. Keeelllyyynn? Earth to Kellyn! You in there?**

**Kellyn:* still doing the same thing as before.***

**Isaac: here, let me try. This is my new invention! A mind reader! *Reveals the so -called mind reader out of nowhere* now, I need your permission to use it.**

**Me: you have my permission! Do it!**

**Isaac: okay, here we go! *uses the mind reader thingy on Kellyn***

**Mind reader: *Written* I can't believe she did that.**

**All except Kellyn and Kate who's still reading: ?**

**Kellyn: *finally managed to talk* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY MADE ME AGREE TO THAT STUPID OUTDOOR CLASS THING!"**

**Me: I need you to. I'm the author, so I could make you do everything I write.**

**Kellyn: You're kidding**

**Kate: *Finally finished reading* yay~ I got- I mean, we got Kellyn to agree going to the outdoor class! Yippee~**

**Me: See? Kate likes it!**

**Kellyn: I don't. Rewrite it now!**

**Me: No can do, Kelly. Sorry.**

**Kellyn: yes you will!**

**Me: No, I won't.**

**Kellyn: Yes!**

**Me: NO!**

**Kellyn: YES!**

**Me: NO!**

**Kellyn: DO IT!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Kate: while they're fighting. Let me do the honor, Rev-**

**Rhythmi: REVIEWS!**

**Kate: That's my line!**

**Rythmi: *in a sing-song tone* Sorry Katie, better luck next time~**


	3. the outdoor class

**Me: Has any of you seen Kate?**

**Kellyn: no why?**

**Me: there's an email from a friend of mine, and since she's now officially my secretary, she got to see it before me. and for unknown reasons, took off with it. **

**Girl 1: Kate took off with your email?**

**Girl 2: why would she do that?**

**Isaac: who are these guys?**

**Kellyn: Kelsea! What're you doing here?**

**Kelsea: I'm in this chapter!**

**Me: guys, these are my OCs, Kelsea, and Chelsea.**

**Kelsea: hi!**

**Chelsea: Please to meet you.**

**Me: where're the other two?**

**Kelsea: they went off somewhere, and we lost them.**

**Nage: what's an OC again?**

**Me: Nage! Vatona! Rare to see you here! Anyways, I don't know what OC is either. I think it's a character we made up.**

**Vatona: Want me to search?**

**Me: yeah! Do it!**

**Kellyn: so, I'm here along with these two, Vatona, and Nage. Where are the others?**

**Me: they took off after Kate did.**

**Nage: start the chapter already will 'ya?**

**Me: uh… sure. Chelsea! Kelsea!**

**Kelsea & Chelsea : Pachirisu-lyn doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Kelsea: Cool! We speak at the same time!**

**Chelsea: *no reply***

**Me: Before I forgot, Chelsea's character is a little quiet, while Kelsea is a... Kinda tomboyish.**

* * *

_Kellyn's POV + Flashback_

"_I'll go with her" and with that, everyone stared at me with their mouth wide open. Well, everyone except Kate. Her face lit up almost immediately. Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?_

_End of flashback. (still Kellyn's POV though)_

I sighed as the flashback ended. I still can't believe I agree into doing this. I glanced at the clock telling me it's 10 AM.

Okay, the outdoor class starts at 11. It will take about 30 minutes. Including capturing Staraptors and such, I need about 35 minutes. I still have about 25 minutes. Where should I hide?

Almia castle? Nah, I should leave my styler so they can't track me. how am I going to deal with those pokemon there? Vien forest? Chicole village? No. Wait! Vien forest. That's it!

Right sometime after I've determined to hide in Vien forest, a SLAM could be heard from the door as it burst open thanks to a kick sent by a blonde operator with two researchers behind her.

As I was about to complain about my broken door, Rythmi lectured me, "What time do you think it is?" what time? I glanced at my alarm clock. It's short hand pointed at the middle between 10 and 11, while the long hand pointed at 6. It's 10.30! I've been thinking where to hide for about 30 minutes!?

My brain is filled with some escape plans which ended up with a dead end. Before I could say anything more, Vatona and Nage dragged me outside where two Staraptors, which I bet Wendy captured, are waiting.

Kate is already sleeping in one of the Staraptor, still looking a little tired, or maybe a lot. She woke up and smiled at me. looks like I have no choice but to follow huh? Oh well..

After 15 minutes riding, I glanced at Kate who doesn't seem to be able to control her Staraptor well. Good thing I noticed, sometime after that, she lose conscious again and Staraptor, without anyone giving it orders, crash landed.

I caught her on time, and Staraptor has calmed down. Great. Just what I needed. Now that she can't even control whatever she's riding. How can we get there on time?

Light bulb! I thought of something that MIGHT work. But, this is risky, not to mention it's not guaranteed. But it's worth trying.

I released the Staraptors and whispered something to my Pachirisu. I could see that he's sweatdropping after hearing my plan but we don't have much choice, so he did as I told him to.

Anyways, the plan is… for Pachirisu to find a strong, and arrogant looking Staraptor and challenge it if it could carry 2 people to ranger school at once. See? It's not guaranteed but it could work. Plus it's like killing two tailows with one stone. I need not capture it, and it shouldn't give up easily if it's up for the challenge. I learned that from an old… "Friend" of mine which I only met once.

I turned to where the bushes are making a sound as if somebody or something is walking in it, and smirk mischeviously at the scene of Pachirisu riding on a Staraptor's head with a very complicated look on his face. Bycomplicated, it's a mixture of blushing in embarrassment, speechless, and a little sweatdroping

This brings back memories, I used to have the same face when this "old friend" of mine came around.

I got on the Staraptor, and Kate followed behind looking worse than before.

"Hang on tight. I can't say this is safe y'know," she nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist. And rested her head on my shoulders.

I can feel the temperature of my body is rising from 36 to 38 degrees. Oh no, I can't be blushing can I? I glanced at the duo Pachirisu. One is giggling, and the other is grinning. I guess I really am blushing at the , who wouldn't.

I glared at both Pachirisu, and a little to Kate who is already in deep slumber. Troublesome girl (What are you? Paul?). wow, she looks kinda cute sleeping peacefully like that.

I blushed harder at the thought of something like that. It's 40 degrees now. I shook my head to brush it off and got Staraptor to take-off before I think of anything weirder. What is wrong with me today?

We finally arrived after 5 minutes late and Staraptor nearly crashlanded for 3-5 times. We're currently above the ranger school's gate, and I'm not going down 'till this 'sleeping beauty' wakes up. Did I just call her 'sleeping beauty'? I feel like hitting myself with these duo Pachirisu teaming up grinning and smirking.

No one in particular's POV (5 minutes ago…)

"KKEEEELLLLSSEEEAAAA!" A scream could be heard as a brown-haired girl fell out of her bed. She has the same eye and hair color as Kellyn's. but her hair is longer and she doesn't have a buizel hair-cut like he does (or else it would be weird).

"owww….." she rubbed her back while glaring at a black-haired boy standing before her.

"I don't think I asked for a wake-up call" she continuously glared.

"It could have been worse." A beautiful brunette came out of nowhere. "Maria is on her way with a bucket of cold water." She said, "It's outdoor class. Remember?"

"Chelsea…" she puffed her cheeks and pouted, "You're not helping.." she crossed her arms. Chelsea just sighed and shrugged.

"aaahh….!" A blue-haired girl tripped and fell in front of the door and cold water spill out of the bucket she's carrying. "owwiiee…" she winced. The black-haired boy laughed, and ALMOST ROFLed, while the two brunettes face palmed.

"Maria! I told you never bring any kinds of liquid to my room!" Kelsea, the first girl who fell out of her bed first thing in the morning, scolded her and snapped, "Now that I've remembered, Jerry! Why are you in the girl's dorm?"

"For your wake up call. Chelsea and Maria might need some help waking a Snorlax up" he teased while laughing.

"Ugh, well, thank you. now if you please, GET OUT!" She demand and he obeyed while still laughing.

Currently above the ranger school…

"mmm?" Kate finally woke up. Well, she's still half-asleep though. "five more minutes mom…" she mumbled while using Kellyn as her bolster.

Gulping, he whispered as low as he could so those below them doesn't hear it. "you've got to be kidding me. Kate, I'm not your mom. Now wake up!"

"Ng?" Kate blinked before realizing what she's doing. "Eeek! I'm so sorry," Blushing, she apologized. Then yawn again.

"Fine. You okay?" he asked.

"yeah! I'm good. Let's go down." She smiled assuring him she's A-OK. Kellyn sighed but still landed the Staraptor in front of the gate where Ms. April is waiting.

Ms April, saw them landing approached the two. She helped Kate got down for she already know Kate's situation from the union."you sure you're okay?" Ms April asked in a concerned tone. Kate, being Kate nodded in order not to make her worry.

"I'm okay. Well at least better than before." She replied smiling at her ex-teacher.

And so, he accompanied her, for it has become a mission, to the Ascension square where the students are waiting.

And so, they arrived at the Ascension square. Lots of whispers, giggling, grinning, and some other emotion came from the students. Kate remembered how she acted this way last year too. But this time they're the ones the students were waiting for. And moat of them probably already know who Kate and Kellyn are. For the two top rangers have appeared in the Almia times a bunch of times.

Ms April clapped her hands to shushed the students and to gain their attention. Chelsea, Kelsea, Jerry, and Maria are also in the crowds of students. Maria gasped as she saw Kellyn, her cheeks are also tinted light pink. Kelsea also gasped when she saw Kellyn, but not for the same reason as Maria.

Kelsea stood, and approached Kellyn. "Kel?" she asked.

Kellyn blinked. "Kelsea?" Kellyn looked pretty shocked as he recognize her.

Kelsea covers her mouth with her hands as she gasped. Tears of happiness formed in her eyes. She smiled, "I knew I could find you here!"she exclaimed and the other students whispered to one another.

"Who's she?" Kate asked in behalf of the student's plus teacher's curiosity.

"You're Kate right? I'm Kelsea." Kelsea answered whilst Kellyn still shocked.

"So, you know each other?" Kate asked for details.

"Yeah we're sib-umph" Kellyn snapped as Kelsea about to answer and cover her mouth. "Cousins" he finished. Though they all know that's not what Kelsea's about to say. "We're cousins" Kelsea rolled her eyes. Kate giggled for she knew he was lying. Kelsea bit his hand to release his grasp on her mouth. "OW! HEY!". Kate laughed harder along with the other students. Kelsea realized it and grinned.

"Anyways, these are my friends," Kelsea introduced.

"M-Maria Kinana"Maria said, "N-nice to meet you"

"Jerry. Just Jerry. Please to meet ya" Jerry shook Kellyn's hand.

"Chelsea Asuna. Glad to meet you." Chelsea shook his hand, then whispered to him so low that the others can't hear. "You're her big brother right? Kelsea has told me about you" Shocked, Kellyn stared at her and she smiled in return and stared at Kate with a serious-yet concerned look.

Ms April clapped her hands once again to get the student's attention. "That's a nice reunion. Now, let's start our outdoor class. Shall we?" Kate nodded and the students went back to their original places.

So, anyways, the introduction is normal. Kate introduced Pachirisu, and.. well let's just skip that to the Q&A part.

Weird thing is.. all the questions are all yes/no question. And for some reasons the first 3 questions were all positive answers. See, first question,

First Jerry asked, "Is it fun being a ranger?" "Yeah!" every ranger would say the same.

Then comes Maria,"Are pokemon dear to you?" "Yes!" that's a ranger's all about. What is with these questions?

And another girl who wants to be a mechanic, "Are you a top ranger?" "Yep!" 'course she's a top ranger.

then comes Kelsea, "Do you like Kellyn?" Kellyn fell at that question. WHAT!?, kellyn thought.

"Yes!" Kate blinked as she realized the question and her answer, "EH!?" Kellyn found himself blushing, Kelsea's smirking, Ms April giggled, "oh my" is Janice's only comment, Principal lamont blinked, Mr Kaplan and Jerry almost burst laughing, well, Jerry is able to comprehend it. But, Mr Kaplan failed and LOLed, wait no, ROFL-ed Which made a grinning Ms Claire to hit his head. And most of the students shared the same reaction. Except some of them gasped and started to gossip.

"WAIT! NO! I mean, yes. Well, not in a way that I think you mean." Kate panickly changed her answer and made the whole school laughed.

Another girl asked, "Do you mean what you said just now?" "NO! I mean, yes. Wait! No! oh mew, I'm getting confused to my own answer" If Kellyn know any better, he never blushed so much in his entire life before.

Another girl asked, "If he ever asked you to be his girl friend, what would you say?"

Then comes another one, "Since when did you realized you like him?"

And another, "What do you like about him most?"

And another one, "Have you ever been assign to a mission with only the both of you?"

And some others. Realizing Kate is blushing too hard that she might explode any second then, Ms April tried to calmed the students down."Now that's enough of those types of question." Both Kate and Kellyn are relieved to hear that Ms April's on their side. Till, she smirk at the two "Can't you see they're blushing too hard already? They could explode any time,"

"Ms April… you're not helping here," Kate whispered while going as red as Rudolf's nose, or a cherry tomato.

"I'm outta here" Kellyn muttered for he's not doing any better.

Finally, a question not related to Kelsea's question popped out of Chelsea's mouth, "Did something weird happened to you lately?" Kate Paused, "You've heard too? I've been feeling a little tired since yesterday after having a weird dream. So, I guess yes." Kate answered. Kellyn and the other teachers wondered how Chelsea got hold of that information.

"How did you know?" Kate asked.

Chelsea became silent for a while, "Woman's intuition" she answered. "By they way, don't push yourself too hard. After a good week of rest. You should be better." She continued. Kate nodded and smiled.

"Here." Chelsea pulled out some pills. "Drink this. Once a day should be fine. It works like a vitamin."

"Thanks," Kate said. Kellyn studied Chelsea for a while, "Where have I seen her? She looks suspicious" he thought and accidently muttered them.

Anyways, the outdoor class is finally over. And Kellyn received a voicemail from chairperson Erma. He replay the voicemail 2-3 times to make sure he didn't hear anything wrong.

Later...

"So…?" Kate asked.

"I'm your babysitter 'till you're recovered." Kellyn answered in a little irritated tone.

"I'm uhh… sorry?" Kate said for she can't find the right comment.

"Yeah, you should be"

"okay, I get it.i'm sorry for being such a burden to you. I'll ask Chairperson Erma if she could change it okay?" Kate replied. "So, anyways, mind if we stop at my house for a while?" she asked.

"Yeah, do as you like" he replied..still a little mad. Or a lot.

Kellyn's POV  
we stopped at Chicole village so Kate could visit her family for a while. I waited outside for I- WE don't want the same thing that occurs in the outdoor class happened here as well.

Kate finally got out of the house after 3 minutes (which is really quick) looking paler as ever. Tears formed in her eyes. She looked so shock that she didn't even speak on the way back and it's really weird for a carefree girl like she is.

She no longer passed out after drinking the pill Chelsea gave her. But this is worse. I can't handle it anymore. So I decided to speak up.

"hey, umm.." I thought for a while. Asking her what happened is really going to make things worse. So… "I took the mission" I asked while hesitating whether or not should i bring that up.

"huh?" she asked.

"y'know.. the babysitting one"

"ohh…" she said. She hugged her legs and could cry any second now. I should cheer her up. Or the guys from the union would interrogate me. Problem is.. how am I gonna do that? I thought of the outdoor class just now. That might could work

I took a deep breath. No, I'm not going to ask her out or something like that in case you're expecting too much. "Since tomorrow, you're going to stick with me. want it or not. Want to go to… I don't know… there?" I asked in hope she gets what I meant by 'there'.

She turned to me, no longer hugging her knees, and smiled, "Thanks."

Well, at least she cheered up a bit..

* * *

**Kate: *finally appears* Well? Did you succeeded?**

**Nage: one way or another. Yeah.**

**Vatona: by the way, OC is short for original character.**

**Kelsea: too late.**

**Kate: these are...?**

**Kelsea: Kelsea, lyn's OC. And this is Chelsea. *points at Chelsea***

**Kate: nice to meet you, so where's Kellyn?**

**Nage: doing my job.**

**Kate: What?**

**Kelsea: see it for yourself**

***noises of pots and pans banging***

**Kellyn: i've warned you lyn! you're dead!**

**Me: What is with ya? If you don't really want it to be a date, then just consider it as a friendly outing!**

***and knifes clashing***

**Me: seriously. Guys, a little help here?**

**Kellyn: stay out of this guys!**

***back to pots and pans banging***

**Ben: somebody, stop them.**

**Solana: yeah, somebody gotta stop them.**

**Kelsea: we'll do it. **

**Nage: yeah, leave it to us. You guys should go on to THAT.**

**Kate: okay~**

***and so, Me and Kellyn finally stopped fighting. And the guys dragged Kellyn out of the room. Then goes a blackout. I turned on the lights and…***

***noises of party confetti and streamers***

**Me: Kyaa!**

**Summer: pfft. Kya?**

**All except me: HAPPY B-**

**Me: WHAT IS WITH THIS PRANK!? You do know how much I despise loud noises RIGHT?**

**Solana: yeah, we also know that that is the reason why you don't like movies and concerts.**

**Summer: but hey, we're just trying to celebrate your 13****th**** birthday.**

**Me: what? How did you know it's my birthday?**

**Kate: here you go *let me see Mi-chan's email which she didn't let me see before.***

**Email: danjoubi omedetto, Lyn-chan! May (blank) and you have another great year!**

**Me: if this is a paper I would rip it to pieces! Then burn it to ash!**

**Ash: *pops out of nowhere* did someone called?**

**BAM!**

**Misty: sorry 'bout this. I let him out of my sight for a second, and he's gone. *drags ash out of the room* happy birthday by the way.**

**Me: thanks.**

**Solana: as for your b'day present, we haven't bought it yet since we only knew you for… a week?**

**Me: it's okay if you want to buy me a present, just gimme a 3DS!**

**Lunick: that's way too expensive.**

**Summer: so, lyn, when will we appear?**

**Me: next chapter!**

**Kellyn: REVIEWS!**


	4. the rangers here!

**PLEASE READ THE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT ON THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPT**

**Me: Somebody, Help me! SOS!**

**Solana: Calm it girl. What's up?**

**Me: Listen to this! *let them listen to 'servant of evil, vocaloid' song***

**Kelsea: okaayyy... now what?**

**Me: Who can think of a story based on that?**

**Kellyn: nope. Not me.**

**Lunick: definitely not me.**

**Ben: i'm not a story-teller.**

**Me: Anyone?**

**Everyone: *silent***

**Me: *sighs* you have a chapter time to figure something out, or else.**

**Summer: or else?**

**Me: or else i'll make you suffer on my next chapter.**

**Everyone except me: Eeek!**

**Me: Now move it! Kate! Disclaimer please...**

**Kate: Pachirisu-lyn doesn't own pokemon! Now stop bothering me or i won't think of something!**

* * *

"_Lunick..." Fiore's blue-haired ranger girl was talking 'privately' with one of Fiore's best ranger, LunickKazuki. Below her, is the red electric pokemon, Plulse__ playing around with her opposite, Minun._

"_What's up Solana?" Lunick asked as he notice two Oblivia's famous rangers, Summer and Ben, with their ukulele Pichu, snooping on them. Summer was grinning, or smirking, somewhere between, while Ben just stares at her confusedly, and Pichu's attention was on the Fiore's ranger._

"_i... like you..." Summer's grin gone wider as if she knew this would happen. Ben's mouth was wide open, and Pichu felt like playing a love song with it's guitar._

"_W-what!?"_

Later...

Kellyn and Kate got in the union after Kate's Outdoor class. There...

A panicked Lunick was carrying Solana bridal style and ran past the two at maximum speed that he didn't notice them.

"What's that?" Kate blinked.

"oh, you really don't want to know about it. Really" Summer appeared behind them with a 'you really shouldn't know' look. Behind her is a blushing Ben and their cheerful ukulele Pichu playing "love you like a love song" by Selena gomez with it's ukulele and singing in it'sPichu language.

"Summer! I missed you...!" Kate ran and hugged Summer. So tight that the boys were surprised Sum still managed to breathe.

"Missed you too Katie! haven't seen you in... sincei left Almia...!" Summer hugged Kate.

"Pi PichuchuPichupichupichu," Pichu is still singing in it's "Pichu language". Summer and Kate finally let go and laughed while Kellyn tilted his head at the Oblivia ranger's partner pokemon's behaviour.

"you're being quiet Ben. Something's up?" Kellyn asked as he noticed Ben hasn't said a single word ever since they came.

"umm..." Summer burst into their conversation to prevent him from telling them something she doesn't want them to know. "Nothing! Nothing's up! Right Ben?" Ben just nodded without saying a word. Blushing harder than before.

Awkward silence. Summer tried to break it, "uhh... it's lunch time! Let's go Katie!" and with that, she dragged Kate to the second floor leaving the two boys behind.

"They're gone now. What's up?" Kellyn repeat his question.

Ben hesitates to answer his question. He just looked down and blushing harder than before. He opens his mouth trying to speak. But then closes it as he felt Summer would kill him if he told anyone.

"What? Summer got your tongue or something?" Still no sighed, "Fine. You have 5 seconds to spit it out or I'll tell Summer what you wrote when you're bored back then" he threatens, "5..4...3..2...1 and a half...1... 0. That's it. Summe-!"

Panicking, Ben finally answered, "okay! Just don't tell Summer or anyone about that" he replied with a 'I'll never write anything unnecessary' promise recorded in his brain. Kellyn nodded.

"Fine. We... me and Sum... saw..." he started.

"You and Summer saw...?" Kellyn repeated Ben's answer with his brain filled with today's Almia, Oblivia, and Fiore times searching for a category about strange things happening lately.

"We..."

"You guys...?"

"Umm..." he sighed finding no luck on escaping, "We witness a confession..."

"Re- Repeat." Kellyn asked making sure what he heard isn't false.

"We saw a love confession! Does that satisfy you!?" Ben blurted it all out with a face as red as tomato.

Speechless...Kellyn can't find any comments for that. Satisfy him? Yes? No, not really, he was actually expecting something bigger. (bigger as in HIS type of bigger)

"What!?" Crawford appeared out of nowhere.

"Where?"Luana follows behind popping out along with...

"Who?"Rythmi,

"How?" Isaac,

"When?"Nema,

"Why?" and Spencer. All asking a 5W+1H questions startling the boys.

"Well...?"Elita came by and joined the guys.

"Aargh! This is all your fault!" an irritated Ben (Wow, Ben's irritated) Started to scold Kellyn. "Now Summer's gonna kill me!" he covers his face with his hands.

"Aww... chill it Ben. It won't be that bad." Kellyn pat his back trying to comfort him.

"Yeah! Sum may threaten, but she never meant it..." Ben turned at Nema raising his eyebrows. "Okay, maybe a little." Ben just stares at Nema. "Fine! Most of them are true. But she wouldn't dare to kill you. You're over exaggerating."

"And why wouldn't she? She could beat me up within seconds." Ben responded.

"Yeah! You're right! She won't kill you. She'll just kick you to tomorrow." Rythmi comment made Ben shiver.

" 'think I'll just stay in my room. Don't bother calling out. If Sum's mad enough. She could kick the door open anyway." And with that, Ben went back to his room. Kellyn just shrugged as the others interrogate him since Ben's gone.

Solana's POV

I opened my eyes, and guess where i am? Infirmary. How did i ended up here? I was in the hall a minute ago, Summer bought me juice, then... umm... okay, what happened?

I got up and guess who's the first person i see? A sleeping Lunick. Okaayyy... now nothing makes sense. I glanced at the clock. 3 in the afternoon. Let's see... i was in the hall at... about half past 2... i think...

My attention is back at Lunick who finally woke up. Great. I was going to question him.

"Why am i in the infirmary?" i started.

"Hm?" Lunick yawned. His face went red as he realized i'm awake. "Umm.. uh... You.. uh... collapsed in the... uh... operator room? Yeah! And Summer got me to carry you here." He tried to make up a story. Amazing job. You really think i would fell for that.

"Okay. And why are you drooling in a chair?" i asked trying to restrain myself from giggling at his face which is a little wet.

Surprised at my question, he touched his face and took a tissue. "I fell asleep since i was bored waiting for you get up."

"In only thirty minutes. (i don't know about you, but i can only fell asleep after a good 1 hour in my bed)"i added trying to humiliate him. Ha! He's blushing! This is so fun!

"Stop teasing me already!" he complained making me laugh.

"Sorry!" i apologized in a not so apologizing way. He crossed his arms.

Suddenly, the 'lunch time!' bell rang. On cue, was my tummy growling. Hey, did i drink the juice back then? Now Lunick has something he could tease me about. He already laughed about it! Hmph!

"Not funny!" i pouted as he laughed louder and louder.

"Sorry!" now it's his turn to apologize in a not so apologizing way. "Okay, let's go get something before your stomach got any madder." He said before i got any crazier.

We finally arrived in the cafeteria (okay, i don't know whether there's any cafeteria in the union. But hey, there should be someplace where they rest or something.). i saw Summer, with some other rangers, operators, and mechanics. Hey, Kate and Kellyn are back! Wonder when. I glanced at Summer who already noticed me. She smiled and waved at me. But why do i feel like she's hiding something? Lunick's glaring at her too. Wonder why?

"Why are you glaring at her?" i finally asked Lunick since i'm curious.

He turned to me. His face is slightly red. "Some reasons which i bet you won't want to know."

"Why?" I asked. He just shooks his head no. Summer, finally getting tired of waving, yelled at us.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS! STOP FLIRTING ALREADY! ARE YOU GONNA EAT OR WHAT?" all of the sudden, everyone stares at us, some at Summer too. My face is getting really hot. What makes her say that!? I really want to scream that out loud.

Now most of the girls are giggling, while the boys are either snickering or smirking. Or maybe both! Even Kellyn does it too! Ugh, how humiliating can this get?

"I DO NOT! You set that up Summer!" Lunick yelled back at Summer ignoring the audience staring at us. Okaayy... set what? I had no idea how i should react to this. Still, seeing Lunick mad at something not Pokemon related is rare. Summer just ignore him at response. Acting all inocent, playing with her hair. At the same time, glaring at him in a 'you should be grateful' glare. She's hiding something. I'm positive.

Finally, the glare contest is over. I sit next to Rythmi. Lunick joined the boys table which located across ours.

Kate started to shook his head left and right. "Something wrong Kate?" i asked.

"umm... weird... i thought Keith said he's also coming to Almia with you guys."

"Ohh... Keith. If it's Keith, then we left him." I answered. No really, we left him. Kate tilted her head.

"He overslept. You're his old classmate. You do know what a heavysleeper he is!" Kate sweatdropped. Yeah, keith's a heavy sleeper. We're no match to wake him up. We tried! Honest! Spencer and the other leaders have kicked him, bang pots and pans, even Elita gave up. So we pranked him as a farewell gift.

"So... Summer, what happened?" i asked Summer who's eating pizza (Me: why pizza? Because i really want to eat a slice of pizza at the moment). Summer stares at me in a 'what do you mean' stare.

I sighed, "How did i ended up in the infirmary?" Summer gave me an"Oh" reply.

"let's see... where should i start?" she asked to herself on how to explain to me, "Umm... i bought you a drink, you collapsed out of the sudden." She put her finger on her chin, "Umm... What else do you want to know?"

"She collapsed?" Kate asked. Oh yeah, she's out for outdoor class when we arrived so she doesn't know about it.

"i had no idea." I replied her. No, i seriously had no idea! How could i collapsed after taking a sip of juice? I turned to Summer, "Why did i collapsed?"

Nema, who just joined us after taking a bowl of spagetti (Me: Spagetti~ i'm hungry! I want to eat Italian food! That's it! I'm calling Pizza hut!), gasped. She turned to Summer, "Did you... actually..." Summer beamed and nodded.

"What?" i asked them. They're talking as if i'm not here!

"Oh, nothing..." is their reply. How could their act be nothing!? Geez... though they don't seem to have any desire to tell me sooner.

"I'm gonna get something to eat," Kate decided to break us before i started any fights. We all nodded and Kate left for the cake stand. Why cake? This is why the author chose cake, (Me: now that italian food is done. I want sweets! Bring me some of my birthday cake!). i glanced at Kate yawning before she order.

"Kate seemed rather tired," I said. Summer, Nema, Rythmi, and the others nodded.

"She's been like that since yesterday. I wonder why" Rythmi said. Just then, a Togepi walked towards Rythmi releasing it's cry. Rythmi turned to see it and smiled.

"Come here, Togepi." Togepi immediately sat on Rythmi's lap.

"Is that the Togepi you told us?" Summer asked. Rythmi nodded.

"Togepi? Didn't you say it's a Togetic?" i could've sworn Rythmi told me it's a Togetic and not a Togepi before.

"Yeah, but while Kate went out. It turned back into a Togepi. Weird right? I asked Isaac about it and he had no idea either, so i was thinking of bringing this little guy to Professor. He could figure out something." Rythmi repled. I tilted my head. Why does Summer knows about this and i don't?

"It's sometime after you collapsed," Rythmi replied as if reading my mind. I just give an "Oh".

"Back to Kate's problem. Guys, what do you think if we... prank her a little?" Summer decided to break the silence. We stared at her. Summer loves prank? "It's not really a bad one. It's for her to cheer up. Who knows? It might give her a boost of energy." We all stare at each other.

Personally, i think it's a bad idea. But if it really could cheer her up, it might NOT could be a bad idea. "I don't know Summer. What's your plan?" Nema asked. Good! I need to know as well or i can't decide whether or not should i participate.

"This!" Summer showed her a small bottle, it's kind of like a potion bottle that appears in fantasy films, with a magenta liquid inside. Nema again gasped.

"You're serious?" She asked. Summer nodded. "Well, you in Nema?"

"Yes! Totally!" Nema became excited all of the sudden making me- no us more curious about what that pink-purple coloured liquid is.

"Mind explaining what that is?" Rythmi asked.

"Umm... how should i explain this... uhh... a confession potion? Love potion? Yeah! Love potion! Let's put it that way!" Summer replied. Let's put it that way? Love potion? That stuff actually existed?

"That stuff actually exist?" i asked. Wonder where she got that thing.

"Yeah! Or so, i think it is a love potion. I saw Latias dropped it and it accidently fell in my hands. So, here it is!" She answered. Latias gave it to her? And where did Latias get it?

"Whoa, hang on sister! Latias gave it to you? Possible. But she didn't tell you what it is!" Rythmi exclaimed. She has a point. How could Summer just announce it to be a love potion when it's not? I mean, it could be something else.

"Have you even tried it?" i'm getting curious.

"Yeah! I've accidently poured some on Nema's coffee and Nema gone hypnotized like then actually confessed!" Summer's getting more excited. Nema blushed. "then, she passed out all of the sudden"

"Confess as in.. to you? Or..." I asked again.

"Or..." Summer answered grinning at Nema.

"OMG! That's awesome!" Rythmi exclaimed. Everyone stares her. (Me: Ryth! This is Pokeworld!)

"What? OMG. Oh my Giratina! What's so bad with that?" She questioned us. (Me: Hmph! Nice comeback Ryth! Oh My Giratina! Good thinking!)

"Back to topic. Are you in or not?" Summer asked to focused us since Kate is already on her way to our table.

"I'm in!" Nema exclaimed.

"Same here!" Rythmi has gone hyper. She loves everything related to this. I sighed. Well, they're all in. I have no choice do i?

"Fine. I'm in just for once!" i answered. Then a question popped out of my mind, "Hey, you just tried it on Nema right?" Summer nodded. "Then it's not guaranteed if you only tried it on one person!"

Summer shook her head, "Actually, it's two people. One's Nema, and the other... you really shouldn't know." What? Don't tell me that she used it on –

"Hey, what're talking about?" Kate finally arrived on out table with an oreo cheesecake on her plate and a cup of coffee. (Me: *eating oreo cheese cake* Oreo cheese cake~ i love them!)

"Oh nothing. So Kate." Rythmi stares at her plate as Kate sat dow next to Summer, "It's lunch time. Why are you eating cakes?" good question!

"I don't know. Ask Lyn." (Me: Kate!)

"I mean, since i'm sleepy, i need some coffee. And cakes goes well with coffees right?" she got a point there.

"So, Kate. Who do you think is the cutest boy here? (inspired by my friends who has been asking me the same question over and over again)" Summer asked her. What!? Didn't she say that she would... oh...

Summer gave a wink as Kate blushed a little and looked up to think while she poured a drop or two of her 'love potion' on Kate's coffee.

"Hmm... it's okay if you're troubled. You needn't answer that." Summer said as she hid her 'love potion'.

"Umm... Hey, you look a little tired. What do you say if you drink your coffee?" Rythmi said. That's way too blunt would be my comment. But Kate, being Kate, doesn't seem to be suspicious and took a sip of her coffee.

Kate held her head as if she's dizzy. Her eyes looked a little blank, "Ugh" she groaned. She looked so pale. I whispered to Summer asking her what's going on but Summer just shrugged. It's not acting and i know it. Even summer had no idea what's going on.

But a grin cracked on her face a while later. Kate's eyes still looked blank. Yep, it's one of the trait of someone's being hypnotized alright. Kate stood up and went over the boy's table looking as if she knows what she's doing.

Kellyn's POV

Uuhhh... why did Kate went over our table, whispered that she needs to talk to me 'urgently' and dragged me out of my chair and upstairs?

I glanced at the guys. Lunick asked Solana "what's going on" and Solana just answered, "Long story". Then Isaac question Rythmi the same question and Rythmi just answers him with a grin and whisper something to his ear.

Summer crossed her arms with a 'this is gonna be fun' look. And Nema muttered "Good luck" to me. What's that all about? I swear if this is gonna be anything weird, Lyn's gonna pay! (Me: Why me?)

Kate dragged me to the roof. On the stairs, i glanced at the guys peeping behind the door. The boys had a hoping look on their eyes. While the girls are giggling. I had a bad, but somewhat good feeling about this.

My attention is focused on Summer. Why do i feel that i should at least get Ben out of his room at his own free will to carry Summer bridal style to the infirmaray once this is over?

* * *

**Me: *eating oreo cheese cake* and... Time up! Any ideas?**

**Ben: *Mouth filled with Pizza* Hmm?**

**Kelsea: *Eating blackforest cake* what?**

**Chelsea: *Eating lasagna* **

**Others: *eats some, MOST of the foods i ordered***

**Me: WHY ARE YOU EATING!?**

**Keith: *eating garlic bread* There's no way you could eat everything.**

**Me: i could save it for tomorrow!**

**Summer: *licking her filled with ketchum finger* What's so bad with sharing?**

**Kate: LYN! YOU HAVE AN EMAIL FROM... uhh.. Michelle Angelina. How many michelle friends have you got?**

**Me: Michelle's a common name in my country, so i have 3 Michelles in my class. So, what did she say?**

**Kate: umm... she sent you a file with the name is... SOE. What's that?**

**Me: Give it to me!**

**Kate: *gives me my computer***

**Me: *****slaps my head* Mi-Chama, how could there be a crystal ball in Vocaloid. Plus, the ending is not so much of an ending…**

**Solana: M-Mi Chama? Why "Chama"?**

**Me: she's an anime lover. Since, I've given the suffix "-Chan" to another Michelle. So, I guess I have to give her a "Chama" suffix. It's better than nothing.**

**All except me: *Sweatdropped***

**Me: Anyways, it seemed that she already printed this, so I don't need your help anymore.**

**Lunick: no suffering in the next chapter?**

**Me: *sighs* you better thank her.**

**Summer: No romance torture?**

**Me: ye- HELL NO!**

**All except me: Aww….**

**Me: Anyways, Reviews!**

* * *

**Dear viewers, some of you have known if you read back to ranger school, some of you have not. I'm re-writing this story thanks to "I'm not satisfied with this story". Yet, I don't want to delete it, so I'm re-writing it. ALL OF THEM. It might take a week or two. I'm very sorry, and thank you.**


End file.
